Tu Ami (Spamano)
by Autumn-Leaves1106
Summary: Hoorah! It's Spain's birthday! Italy sighs because Romano has never visited Spain after the Italians gained their independence. Will today be different? T FOR ROMANO'S LANGUAGE
1. It's Spain's Birthday!

**.:Third Person Point-Of-View:.**  
_"Lovi-Lovino!"  
"Go away, you fucking god damn bastard!"  
"I-I mean it, Romano! I... I meant it when I said -"_

Romano's eyes fluttered open. "Spain?" He whispered under his breath. "It.. It was just a dream."

"FRATELLO~! (_Brother~!_)" Italy burst open his brother's bedroom door.

Romano's face flashed pink in annoyance. "What do you want!?"

"It's Spain's birthday, Romano!" Italy cried out, unaffected by the harsh reply.

"Why would I care!?" His face turned crimson red when he heard Spain's name... He recounted the dream he had that night and sighed in anger.

"I-I thought you... tu ami (_you love_)..."

"I DON'T MOTHERFUCKING LOVE HIM, OK!?" Romano shouted in fury. He was not angry at his brother. He was angry because he didn't want to know that he loved him. He didn't want to be reminded of it. He wanted to remove Spain out of his mind and focus on the beautiful Italian women. But NOOOOO. "That damn bastard better know who he's dealing with."

Italy whimpered. He knew that Romano wasn't angry at him. He's like this everyday and he was used to it. He quietly abandoned the room and ran to the kitchen. "Maybe I can cook Spain some pasta today! Romano never goes to Spain anymore after we gained our independence... I wish he'd come to Spain's birthday today, ve~"

"That bastard." Romano muttered. "He still celebrates his birthday? Why can't he be more like Japan who doesn't even remember it!?" He walked in circles in his room, thinking. "Maybe... just this time... I could at least go to his birthday. Just. This. Once."


	2. Hungary's a Florist?

Romano shifted as he nearly tripped on the cemented sidewalk. "Shit!" Nearby mothers covered their respective child's ears when they heard him cry out. He sighed and continued walking down the road until a flower shop was seen in a distance.

He entered a glass door and strolled towards the florist behind a crowded table. "Excuse me-a, _Eliza_?" He peered over the girl's uniform and saw a stitched name saying _Elizabeth._

"I suppose you're here to order flowers for you girlfriend?" Elizabeth (A.K.A. Hungary) asked, smiling at the man.

"Oh-uh... N-no..." Romano looked at a display under the desk. "I j-just want some flowers for a... f-friend..." A bouquet of red carnations caught his eye. Hungary looked at the flowers.

"Those are the national flo-"

"I-a know." He said, cutting off the florist. "One, per favore (_please_)."

Hungary collected a bunch of the carnations. As she was forming a bouquet, she said, "Hm... it's funny how the Italian's and the Spaniard's language are so alike..." Romano sighed loudly. He dropped the money on her desk as he waited.

When Hungary was finished, Romano snatched the bouquet out of her hands and walked out of the door. He tried hiding the flowers from the civilians around him and managed to go back to his apartment in one piece. He knocked on the door loudly and waited for his brother to open it. "I hope... he'll like it..."

"So che lo farà, fratello (_I know he will like it, brother_)!" Romano jumped when he heard Italy's voice.

"Fuck you, Veneziano!" He said, storming into the room. He turned away from his brother, hiding his blush.

Italy smiled. "Ve~ He's coming to Spain today~!"


	3. Romano's a Squirrel

Romano threw himself on the bed. "I'm so tired..." He ruffled the sheets as he thought on what to do next. He stood up and peered outside the door. "I can cook some fucking pasta, I guess..." He carried himself downstairs and began to get ingredients for the Italian dish. When he opened the bread basket, he saw a plate of pasta sitting there. "I, apparently, don't have to fucking cook after all!"

"N-NO FRATELLO!" Italy cried out as he watched in horror as Romano slowly carried a fork of pasta into his mouth.

"What the fuck is it this time!?" He said, putting the fork down.

"That's Spain's, fratello~!" Italy said, picking the plate up.

"FUCK!" He grumbled as he began to make _his_ own pasta.

**TWO AND A HALF HOUR LATER! AT MR. SPAIN'S BIRTHDAY~!**

"Are you he's coming?" Spain narrowed his eyes at the glass window.

"Ve~ I wouldn't lie~" Italy protested, also narrowing his eyes. Although... his eyes are already closed. Sigh.. "Oh~ I remember, Spagna (_Spain_)!"

"What is it, Italy?" The Spaniard watched the Italian dash to his kitchen, returning with a plate of pasta. Spain smiled. "Pasta? Muchas gracias (_Thank you very much_)!"

Italy spotted something moving outside. It seemed to be hiding behind Spain's leaf hedge. "Mi scusi (_Excuse me_), Spain~ Ve~" He ran outside and walked slowly towards the hedge. _It must be a squirrel~ _He thought. "Ciao~ I won't hurt you~ You can come out."

"I'm not a fucking animal, DAMMIT!" Romano cried out, crawling out of the bush.

"Ve~ Fratello~!" Italy jumped on his brother, making them crash down into the soft Spanish grass. "You came~!"

"I didn't want to fucking come!" Romano protested, trying to push Italy off his chest. He sighed loudly and started cursing as the pain on his chest became worse. Until he started to cough... "Ah-a! I. CANT. BREATHE.!"

"Ah!" Italy jumped off his chest. "Mi dispiace, fratello! Ti prego di perdonarmi! (_I'm sorry, brother! Please forgive me!_) N-no! Don't die! TT_TT"

"I'm not fucking dead, bastardo!" Romano said, coughing and sitting up. "J-JUST GO INSIDE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"B-but... fratello..." Italy stammered.

"What!?" Romano growled.

"Doesn't... that make you... a son of a bitch, too...?"


End file.
